


The choices we make

by litexverse



Series: Elliot Williams a saga [1]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Original Character(s), The Last of Us Spoilers, pairing to be decided yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litexverse/pseuds/litexverse
Summary: / Dear diary. I thought that the reason I was here was to be the cure for this plague and save lives, And in reality I did it and I am the cure, but it doesn't give me the way I expected.  /He emerged in the world of The Last of Us as the male version of Ellie, in a body that was not his, with a life that should not be his.  Elliot Williams had a great journey .But things did not go exactly as he planned./ The cruel truth is that I complicate everything even more.
Series: Elliot Williams a saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874497
Kudos: 6





	1. Riley and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will introduce the other characters as the fanfic develops, and the pair is yet to be decided, it will not depend on me ok, it will depend on you too, but first I will develop the plot. and anything you can change your mind at some point

"come on? Do we ever make mistakes?" She asks with a smug smile.

Elliot doesn't believe she even asked, "I had a purple eye for a week, Riley," he says looking at her.

Riley laughed and patted his shoulder "yes, it was very brave of you to defend me against that stupid soldier, but hey, I brought ice for the purple eye in return, remember?" She says beside him.

he didn't want to give in, but Riley didn't give up easily. the best at that moment is for him to say no definite, but he already did that and Riley keeps insisting. he knows what can and will happen, so he will do the unthinkable to protect her. he knows what he has to do and has a plan to follow.

Elliot snorts and kneels to tie the tennis cards.  
"you are an idiot, you know that, right?" He says with his eyes on the tennis.

He heard her laugh again "I think you're amazing, too." She jokes. But Elliot suspects that she's being honest and praising him, but it was Riley, so he didn't comment.

"Let's get this over with." He says and gets up.

Some time later, they were on top of a building. Elliot was shivering a little, both from cold and fear. He spoke loudly.  
"Are we ready to get down from here? You know I'm afraid of heights." He says and forced himself not to look around, afraid to look down.

Riley, in front of him, turned to him and smiled  
"Oh, little Elliot is scared? Relax, I would never let you fall, I am your save life , did you forget?" She blinked and turned to go down some rusty iron stairs on the side of the building.

Elliot rolled his eyes "first, I am taller than you, and second: no, you are not, most of the time I am the one who has to save you from problems, let's not forget."

"Hey, I got rid of a lot of problems, don't deny it. And you are showing off now, convinced." She turns to face him and shows her tongue in a childlike way. He rolls his eyes and follows behind.

It was only when they were coming down the rusty ladder that Riley stepped on a very old step that fell to the floor along with the rest of the ladder and she almost fell when Elliot pulled her with all his strength behind his shoulders and they both fell backwards onto the floor. old ladder behind. Riley fell on his back against Elliot's side, who shuddered at the weight of Riley's back against his chest.

Riley took a deep breath and stood up, carefully because of the rest of the old staircase that remained beneath them and looked ahead and down, seeing the height and noise they made with the fall of the rest of the stairs. "Wow, that was close ..." she looked at Elliot, who was now sitting a little behind her and also breathing hard.

He looked at her "See? I saved your life." He says .

Riley snorted with a smile and walked past him, up the stairs again "just for that comment, I won't thank you for that."

Elliot rolled his eyes and tried not to tremble with fear when he saw the ground below him, he closed his eyes "I can't even do that? You're mean, huh," he says, still afraid. And he doesn't ask Riley for help when he opens his eyes and looks ahead and turns around, with his hand on the wall beside him and very afraid to look down. Your heart hammering in your chest  
And he closes his eyes again, trying to calm himself.

He could hear an infected person screaming and looking for someone to devour.

Riley seemed to realize that he was not following her and he soon felt a warm hand grab his hand and her presence beside him on the stairs. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into brown eyes and a mischievous smile "Let's go, manequin, we have a way to go." He nodded with his mouth slightly open, breathing still a little difficult. Riley then went up a little further and pulled him by the hand until he was back at the top of the building. Elliot had to admit that it helped him a lot, Riley kept saying some things to distract him until they reached the top and tried another way.

He only hopes to be able to save there when the time comes, or better yet, make sure they get back before that happens.

But sometimes things don't go as he planned.


	2. Mordida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one Bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and for read.  
> thank you very much. 
> 
> Mordida=Bite

He was shaking, a lot. He just faced a real infected and killed them. His heart was pounding, fear and panic seeming to consume him. He almost wanted to cry. The reality that he was there scared him most of all.

They went to where he thought it was the same place where Ellie and Riley had been bitten, they were in the same place where the two sat and waited for death to arrive. Elliot wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and Riley was confused by this, until they heard infected, but Elliot already knowing what could happen, did the unthinkable to protect Riley. And it cost him something.

"Oh no ..." Riley's voice startles him and he almost jumps. He then seemed to feel the burning pain in his wrist, he felt dizzy when he saw the bleeding bite on his wrist. " No, no." Riley reached in front of him and took his wrist, looking panicked  
"No, that can't have -" Elliot covered her hand with his, which was free and clean.

"Riley, it's okay." He said looking into his eyes.

Riley shook her head with tears flowing freely down her cheek, looking at him.  
"No, Elliot! It is not! You are infected, it was mine -"

Elliot said, "Don't say that." and softened the look "it wasn't your fault, okay?"

Riley sobs "Yes, I should have been more careful, I should never have brought you here -" Elliot shook his head and held her by the shoulders.

"Hey hey stop, look at me ok, hey, Riley." She stopped and sniffed, Her eyes meeting theirs. Elliot took a deep breath "it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault ok? Stop it, you need to go," he says.

Riley frowned "but -"

Elliot shook his head again "Riley stops. I'm infected, there's nothing else to do. You need to go." He says. He had no idea if he was really immune, but there was only one way to know, but otherwise, Riley can't stay here.  
He knew the risk he was taking and he didn't care, He was not afraid to die. His concern was for Riley.

Riley let out a painful sob and more tears came from her eyes before she jumped forward and hugged him tightly, Elliot gasped with the hug but returned it by wrapping his arms around her too and resting his head on her shoulder.  
He would miss her, she is really an amazing person, fun and a loyal friend, he could see why Ellie had liked her.  
If he survives this and he is really immune, He will need to find Marlene and resolve it, without involving Joel or Tess. He doesn't want any of them to get hurt because of him.

"I'm going to miss you so much ..." She whispered in a shaky voice. Elliot sighed and his expression softened, he even felt his heart sink at the thought that they would never see each other again. He will not be able to involve Riley in the journey ahead of him, He doesn’t want her to die or have to watch him die, He knows her well enough to know that she wouldn’t allow him to sacrifice, Or maybe he did, but this he really doubt a lot.

They broke up and Riley stared at him, tears falling from his eyes. Elliot sighed and felt his own eyes water a little but stopped himself. no, he couldn't cry now. "Me too, a lot." He says and chastises himself for looking so weak. He hated crying in front of other people, even if it was just Riley.

Riley sniffed and swallowed before approaching again and doing something he certainly didn't expect. She pulled her face into her hands and kissed her.

Elliot froze when it happened. It was just a touch of lips but he felt himself freeze, unlike his pounding heart. She walked away quickly and looked sorry for that "I'm sorry ... I just ..." she pulled her hands away.

Elliot, still a little frozen, somehow managed to shake his head and answer "don't be sorry ... it's okay ..." He looked away, no doubt his heart was beating very hard and nervousness seemed to flow in his veins. it wasn't his first kiss, but it was the first time that it seemed to weigh heavily, but not in a bad way. He smiles sadly and looks at her "you better take care of yourself out there, don't die so soon ok…" his voice seemed to shake a little with this request and the tears again wanted to come out but he didn't let and bit his lower lip . What was wrong with him? He knew it would happen anyway, one hour they would have to separate, his sense of logic knew it but still ... He let himself get attached ...

She laughed sadly "Idiot. I am too incredible for that." She says and then stopped and hugged him again and sighed.

He sniffed a little and then pulled away from the hug.  
"Wow, I feel pathetic." He says with a humorless laugh.

Riley smiles "You are not, not at all."

Elliot smiles a little at that "Okay, enough with this farewell thing, you better go now." He didn't want to say it rudely or anything, he just wanted it to end, because he was holding on too much at the time.

Riley sighed and nodded "ok, I ... I don't know how I'm going to live without having a bore like you next to ..." Elliot looked away.

"You will do it, I know you do." He heard sounds of infection in the distance and then looked at Riley "gotta go, now." Riley still looked conflicted and he shot her a look "Riley go, run. You can't stay here, go. " She closed her eyes and then opened her eyes, she came over and quickly placed another kiss on her lips before turning to run away. He knew she didn't want to go, but it was necessary.

He sighed wearily and turned to where the infected came running in the distance. He held the knife tightly in his hand, feeling his hand tremble a little on the handle of the knife.


	3. Tess

Elliot survives, feeling no symptoms of the infection, he was weak from not eating or drinking water for almost two whole days, of course he still had some food, but it was little. Just a few cookies and a bottle of water to keep you alive. he hides in an old room with a bed, locks the door and stays there for a while, about five days. Weak, tired and just waiting for the inevitable death to come. Then something unexpected happens and the door is opened, And whoever appears surprises him. A woman.

Who is amazed to find a boy there, even more so weak. She almost shoots him when she sees the bite on his wrist.

But Elliot yells "wait! Wait! I'm immune! Please don't shoot me!" He feels kind of ridiculous for practically begging for his life. not that he cares about dying now, but if he is going to die, that at least he dies after finding out if a cure is possible.

The Woman scoffs "no one is immune."

Elliot sighs "but I am, I spent five days here and nothing happened ok, I didn't change," he says and looks at her, a little breathless with tiredness.

The Woman still doesn't seem to believe "this is a lie. There's no way that could be possible." And she points the gun again.

Elliot closes his eyes. A clear and true expression of pain on his face. He's just tired of it, he didn't want to be there but he is, so, if he is going to die, that he at least die for a good reason "Please! Don't shoot me!" The Woman seems reluctant to hear his voice, which no doubt looks desperate.

"Please, please, I swear I'm telling the truth, just ... just leave me here, if you don't believe me, leave me here and then go away,." He begs when he looks up, shining with real tears, He just wants to solve everything, so that at least, He can be worth the reason he is there.

The woman stared at him for a moment, her eyes impossible to decipher, but then ... Slowly her hand holding the gun lowered and she looked away to the floor, Her face turned "not that I believe this immunity of yours, but since this is what you want, boy. But honestly, it would be better to end soon - "

"please don't, leave me here." He asks again.

The Woman looks at him and sighs, a tired expression on her face. But Elliot was about to realize that she felt a little sad, perhaps because he was just a child and thought he was immune (which he is) but from her point of view, it is quite different. She must have seen it sometime, someone who wants to die without being like that, even though he is infected "okay, so be it ..." She turned and was ready to close the door when Elliot spoke.

"Thank you. Whoever you are, thank you." He says.

The woman looks at him "It's Tess, but it doesn't matter. And don't thank me, The best thing for you would be to get this over with, but if that's the way you want it, so be it." She says before reaching for the door handle and closing it.

He heard her let out a slight sigh and then steps away. He himself released the breath he was holding and let himself fall on the bed next to him again, that was close. If he is not immune, whatever, he will be dead one way or the other.

And if not ... well, he will have a long journey ahead of him.

just more one day


End file.
